Love Letter
by LilLightning123
Summary: Haruna just received a love letter from a secret admirer. Who is it and how will Kidou react? My first fanfic so please bear with me and I suck at summaries.


Lightning: So... this is my first fanfic so bear with me cause I'm just new here.

Fudou: Like if I care...

Lightning: What are you doing here?

Fudou: Everyone else is playing soccer and since I have free time, I decided to go to your house

Lightning: Ooookaaaay... you do the disclaimer

Fudou: Fine, Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven

It was the weekend in Inazuma Town and Raimon 11, along with some of their friends, decided to play in the soccer field by the bridge. While they were playing, Aki was watching them. She suddenly saw Haruna coming to her direction with a cheerful look on her face.

" Hello senpai! ", Haruna greeted Aki.

" Why are so happy Otonashi? This is so not like you ever since... well you know. ", Aki told Haruna. It was actually true. Haruna has been depressed ever since she broke up with her now ex-boyfriend, Sakuma Jirou. She usually just sits at the bench and not help out but now...

" It's because I got a love letter from my new secret admirer.", Haruna said as she showed the letter to Aki. She opened the letter and it said:

_To my dear Haruna-chan,_

_ Your eyes are as sparkling as the stars at night. You always spark me up when I get worried or sad. As the wind blows through your hair, I look into your eyes and say in my mind "I love you". But the problem is, I can't say it. Your brother always gets in the way every time I try to. I could only say this to you in this letter so please accept my feelings. I love you till the end of my life._

_ From Your Secret Admirer_

When Aki finished reading she asked Haruna if it was okay since her brother tried to kill her last few boyfriends but Haruna said, " It's okay senpai, I sure Onii-chan won't find out about the letter ".

" Find out about what, Haruna? ", a voice said and Haruna to see her brother standing behind with his arms crossed and having an angry look on his face.

" It's nothing Onii-chan ", Haruna said as she tried to reach for the letter in Aki's hands but Kidou was too quick. He grabbed the letter from her hands and read the letter. Haruna flushed as she watched her brother read the letter. She knew that Kidou won't accept anyone to be her boyfriend which caused her to break up with all of her boyfriends like Sakuma, Gouenji and Tachimukai. Ever since, they've been keeping their distance from her and Kidou.

" Who's the man who wrote to you? " Kidou asked Haruna as soon he finished reading.

" I don't know Onii-chan." Haruna said. She looked at her feet looking depressed and she saw brother's hand holding her letter coming to her face. She got the letter and slowly, Kidou went back to the field telling her, " You may write to this mystery man but, don't ever see or speak to him."

Time skip: Around 5 PM

Haruna reached the front door of her home. She's been thinking about what her brother said. She really wanted to see the man but he declined. Sure, she could write to him but she actually wanted to see his face and talk to him. She suddenly noticed the mailbox, it had one letter inside and it was addressed to her. She got it opened it. It said:

_To Haruna-chan,_

_ I've been thinking about it. Maybe we should meet each other, why not meet me at the Raimon Steel Tower at 6. I can't wait to meet you so see you there._

_ From Your Secret Admirer_

Her face lit up when she finished reading. She can't wait to meet him, so she quickly went to her room and took a shower and changed. She ran down from the stairs of her home and got out. She ran from the streets, sidewalks and shops of the town. When she finally reached the steel tower, she checked the time. It said it was exactly 6 PM. She decided to wait for him since he might be late.

Ten minutes later, she started to worry. What if he never came? She decided to go back home when she accidentaly bumped into someone. She saw it was none other than Fudou Akio, her brother's biggest rival.

" Fudou-san, what are doing here? ", Haruna asked and Fudou turned red.

" I was ummm... wondering, what are doing here? You look like you were going to cry when I saw you.", Fudou said

" It's well... can first not tell this to Onii-chan? ", Haruna asked and Fudou agreed. " You see, I'm supposed to meet my secret admirer but I never did. ", Haruna started cry and she suddenly felt something or someone hugging her. It was Fudou.

" Haruna-chan, I'm the man you were looking for. I wrote to you those letters and I mean every word. ", Fudou said and before Haruna even talked, Fudou reached for her and kissed her. Her eyes widened but she started to kiss back. When Fudou released her, Haruna said, " I love you too Akio! " Fudou gave her a grin and asked if she could go on a date with and Haruna said yes and they left.

Little did the couple know that they were being watched. In the tree nearby them, stood Kidou, Endou, Sakuma and Genda. They were watching everything from Haruna arrival till the kissing scene of Fudou and Haruna.

" GRR...FUDOU, YOU'RE SOOO DEAD! ", Kidou cursed as he tried to run to them but Endou was holding on to him and Sakuma and Genda tried to calm him.

Lightning: Finished!

Fudou: Okay, I'm glad you paired me with Haruna-chan but I'm dead from Kidou-kun you know.

Lightning: Don't worry, he doesn't know

Kidou: *pops out of nowhere* Actually I do... I'LL KILL YOU FUDOU!

Fudou: MEEP! *runs away*

Kidou: * grabs an axe from Gouenji* GET BACK YOU HARUNA LOVER! *chases Fudou*

Gouenji: Hey! I was going to use that to kill Fubuki for kissing Yuuka... oh well *gets chainsaw* COME HERE FUBUKI! *chases Fubuki*

Fubuki: AHHH! *runs away*

Endou: I don't know what's happening here but it actually fun! *gets a sword and chases Kazemaru* LET'S PLAY, KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: BE CAREFUL WITH THE SWORD ENDOU! *runs away*

Lightning: *sweatdrops* All riiiight... please review!


End file.
